Harmony?
by Krypton13
Summary: Basically, I read the MuggleNet Special Edition Wall of Shame, and I was like... What if Harry and Hermione and Ron knew about this? And this came to me. Not amazing, but whatever. Read anyway! My first Harry Potter fic. Oh, and OHMYGODITPREMIERESTONIGHT


**_So, I was on Muggle Net, reading the "Special Edition Wall Of Shame." And I was like, what if Harry and Ron and Hermione knew about the Harmony Ship? So I wrote this. It's not very good, I've had Writers Block for almost half a year, and this is my first post since then. So, have fun!_**

**_*K_**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter is famous.<p>

Sure, he didn't know it until he turned eleven. And sure, some people prefer the term 'infamous' (*cough*Malfoy*cough*). But either way you look at it, everyone knows who he is. Except the majority of the Muggle world, because they can't know. But there you have it.

The thing is, he's plenty aware of it. When he first came to Hogwarts, he was pleasantly surprised by the stunned expressions on the faces of wizards much older and wiser than he. Harry was astonished the first time someone bowed to him, kissed his hand, and murmured "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter." The only way he had known to respond was "It's Harry, please, and thank you." He became accustomed to it eventually, learned to be gracious. But it wasn't until the year after Tom Riddle was defeated the second time that he quite knew the extent of his fame.

They return to Hogwarts the same way the came the first time, and yet so differently. Like that first year, Harry meets Ron outside of Platform 9 and ¾, but unlike then, Ron and Hermione are together, a couple of a year. Harry can't help but drift back to eight years beforehand every few seconds, amazed at how time races. They sit together on the Hogwarts Express, unaware of the fact that they have been in this compartment together in the past. They would sit with Ginny, but aren't allowed in the regular students' space, as these back-of-the-train seats have been saved specifically for them.

It isn't as though they have much to catch up on – Harry is of age, both in the Wizarding World and that of the Muggles, so he isn't living with his atrocious Aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon any longer. Without them, he has no one trying to make him become "normal." So life is good – he sees his friends nearly every day, and is even beginning to be able to ignore some of the worst horrors of the last eight years. Sure, he's grateful they happened – he wouldn't be himself without them. But it's nice to be actually almost normal for the first time in his life.

So the three best friends sit alone on their way to Hogwarts one more time, chatting about nothing. And everything is good, and everything is peaceful – there are no Horcruxes, no Voldemort, and absolutely nothing that needs immediate killing.

They reach Hogwarts, and are met at the gates by Hagrid and Minerva (who, for some reason, they can't seem to stop calling Professor McGonagall). It's a bit awkward. The teachers aren't completely used to having students return just a year after they've gone, and the special occasion is melancholy. It's the official reopening of Hogwarts – even magic couldn't instantaneously restore the great castle after the extent of damage it had suffered after… the battle.

So the trio, who now are all well known in the wizard world, are shown to where they will be staying – three extra rooms in the teacher's quarters. Of course, they all know that the probability of two of those rooms being used is highly unlikely, but it's a formality.

After dinner – which is, like everything else, awkward due to the lack of students and presence of only the teachers, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione – the three retire to Harry's room. They hang out a bit, until they begin a light argument on exactly what Muggles do for fun, in their spare time. Ron is under the impression (probably due to his father) that all Muggles spend all of their time inventing and shopping. So, of course, Harry and Hermione have to inform him that this is ridiculous. They tell him all about video games, and the Internet, and everything else the majority of the world's population wastes their time on.

"Wait. The… The Internet?" Ron inquires, seeming confused.

Hermione rolls her eyes exasperatedly, yet lovingly, at his puzzled expression, and explains in a patient tone. "Yes, Ron. Non-magical human beings have technology that matches our magic. They have their own World Wide Web."

It's Harry's turn to be mystified. "Hold on, a minute. The Wizard World has the Internet?"

Both Hermione and Ron groan at this. "Yeah, Harry," Ron says. "It's magical, though, not technological," Hermione adds.

A grin slowly spreads across Harry's face. "Can… Can we Google ourselves?"

A confused look spreads across Ron's face, and, as usual, Hermione has to be the translator. "Ron, Google is a search engine. The Wizard Internet doesn't have Google, we use another search engine, Harry. And… Well, yes, you can."

And so they do.

The first site that shows up is '/Harry-Potter'. They stare at the link curiously, reading the description, 'Fiction by fans of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter!'. They glance at each other, faces still expressing curiosity, and each wondering if they should click. They mutually decide they ought to, simply because they know none of them will be able to live with their interest if they don't.

And so they scroll down, eyes roaming the story titles and countenances becoming both shocked and surprised. Finally, Harry breaks the silence. _"Harmony?"_

Hermione responds with a sigh. "Apparently, it's… Our… Couple name. Harry plus Hermione equals Harmony."

Ron's face smoothes into an unreadable yet somehow annoyed expression that both Harry and Hermione recognize as a less intense version of his Horcrux-induced mood from last year. So they finish the conversation quickly, Harry laughing at the absurdity of the 'HMS Harmony'. Hermione rolls her eyes, commenting on how silly that is. And everything's good again.

Harry Potter is more famous than he had realized. So famous that he has fans speculating and writing about his love life. He's rather amused, wondering why on earth anyone would pair Hermione and himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, whatcha think! Hope you liked. Review if you did, give constructive criticism if you didn't. (: Not meant to be offensive. I just thought the whole argument was highly amusing.<strong>_

_**So,**_

_***K**_


End file.
